Shatter the Glass of Time
by Thunder Chief
Summary: As Deathwing started his reign of terror, as the world tore and broke. A member of the Bronze flight decided to take a chance...Too bad he picked the wrong world.


((This is an old story that I started sort of as a practice on writing soooo…..there will be some mistakes. And seeing as how I have nobody here at home to proof read…yea, there will be a few mistakes here and there. SO. If you fine, wonderful people of the internet would be so kind as to….lend me a hand by critiquing things, just post up in the comments on what ya found or if you actually enjoined it, that'd be great. Anywho, on with the show!)

It was December 21, 2012 in the city of Jackson Tennessee. The whole of the world was going completely insane over this date due to the forewarnings of the ancients. It was the day of death and damnation, or so the masses believed. In one apartment in the city, Jack Davis, was sipping coffee from an old ceramic cup, while surfing the internet. He was a tall man, at just over 6' 9. He had a rather average build but was starting to get a tad flabby in the midsection, this was mostly due to his job as a computer tech for the city. He sat in front of the duel screens wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, with an old pair of black combat boots on his large feet. On one screen he had the CNN news site, on the other, FOX news. The both were showing clips and pictures of the madness occurring around the world. Ritual suicides, mass genocide, mass murder, looting, rioting, pretty much, if it was bad it was happing.

With cup still in hand, Jack glanced between the two screens and mumbled "People these days. Tell them the world is ending and what do they do? Completely lose their shit."

Suffice to say, Jack cared little for the world. To call his attitude sour was an understatement, to see the man smile was as rare as seeing a sane man in these dark days. Having grown tired of the news he decided to do a bit of gaming. One game that he had just started playing recently was the ever popular World of Warcraft. It was a title that he had finally decided to try after all these years. Before, Jack had viewed the game with a bit of suspicion, due to the large amount of videos showing people who would lose themselves for days in the game. Due to the urging of some of his co-workers, he finally bought the game which came with all of the previous expansion packs in the so called, "Doomsday Pack".

As he started up the game, Jack heard what sounded like an explosion outside. Jumping up from his seat and running over to the window, he could see a large crowed of people marching up the street throwing fire bombs as they went. The explosion he heard was a taco stand whose propane tank had been hit by one of the fire bottles. Looking closer Jack could see that many of the weapons the group were using had blood stains on them, showing that this bunch was playing for keeps. A cold chill ran down the man's spine as he watched the group of maniacs march toward his apartment complex. They were already too close for him to make a run for it, and in a few minutes they would no doubt set the complex ablaze and club down anyone who tried to flee. Jack ran a shaking hand over his shaggy red hair then over his short mustache.

"So this is it huh? Great, just great. Outnumbered and nowhere to go, just my damn luck." Jack then stormed over to a small key lock safe. After opening it he removed the one weapon he owned, a Smith & Weston .500 magnum revolver. The massive pistol was custom made with a waited barrel and cylinder that allowed the shooter to fire the weapon without the near arm breaking kick back which the pistol was known for. After retrieving the heavy weapon, Jack then walked over to his couch and picked up his black trench coat. The coat was made from a heavy duty leather that would survive most normal situations with little to no wear or tear. After donning the heavy coat, Jack began to check the internal and external pockets finding that each was filled with all the things he might need, shells, combat knife, first aid items, and the underarm shoulder holster for his gun. He had always been a paranoid person all his life so having combat items in his coat was fairly normal. Then, just as Jack had finished his check of his gear and buttoned the last button over the zipper, the world around him stopped. Blinking at the sudden change, he could see that everything around him was now colored in varying shades of grey. The ceiling fan above his head had stopped, the pendulum on the old clock in the corner was still. Indeed, it was as if time itself had stopped.

"Well….this is new." Jack mumbled under his breath as he scanned the room in front of him.

As he turned his blood ran cold. There, not a foot away was a bullet suspended in the air, aimed right at his head. It was a small caliber, looking to be about a nine millimeter or so. He could even make out scratches and pock marks on the copper and see the displaced air behind the bullet. It was…..sobering. He backed up slowly till he bumped his computer chair.

"Oh hell. That had my name on it…..No doubt about it. Shit, I gotta….huh?" He turned as the computer screen flashed. Unlike the rest of the world, the screen was still going, save for the fact that the old log in screen was now starting to twist and twirl, collapsing in on itself much like a vortex. Jack leaned closer, trying to figure out why and how this was happening. Just then, a large yellow eye appeared on screen and a low yet calm tone came from the air.

"Ah, not the one I wanted, but….well, there can always be another." Before Jack could even reply, a large, scale covered hand reached through the screen itself and griped his head. His muffled screams and yells persisted as the hand near effortlessly drug his face closer.

"Oh, well, well, well now. What an interesting time stream…..Modern history is it? Hmmmm A bit more violent than I would like but….beggars can't be choosers and all that. So I bid you welcome…to your new life!" With that, Jack felt his body being yanked into the screen and into what felt like a tube filled with static electricity. As the hand let go and disappeared, he felt weightless and began to freefall. Tumbling and twisting with his coat flapping in the wind like a cape, Jack new he was done. He said a simple prayer even as the vortex began to break and splinter and the world below him looked like…..1800s London?

"Well shit."


End file.
